


Sun Worshipper

by Tynytyg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Hinata is sad, I have no excuse for this honestly, I'm finally out of writer's block, M/M, he's just having a bad day but, honestly this isn't even really about the relationship, if I continue this it'll probably be a bigger deal than that, it's a beginning, my sunshine son, something I literally typed at one in the morning, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynytyg/pseuds/Tynytyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyou is having a bad day. Kageyama is not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Worshipper

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd and typed at literally 1 in the morning when I finally got out of my writer's block. This is the first fic I've written at all in a really long time, and the first one for this fandom, concrit is very much appreciated and I'm rly sorry for anybody who's out of character!

There are days when Shoyou's feet hit the floor and he's ready to face the day, bright eyes forward and volleyball in hand. Most days, he jumps into his schoolwork with intensity born of desperation, because if he couldn't pass, he wasn't allowed to stand on the court. He couldn't let that happen, obviously. Most days, he ran out of his house and jumped on his bike, prepared to race to school. Prepared to fight with Kageyama and anyone else who underestimated him, or tried to tell him he couldn't do exactly what he'd always dreamed about. Most days, he was the avatar of the sun, and the sun's energy propelled him. He could run and jump and fight and yell and do everything that he did because of that fire in his veins. The sun poured energy into him like it did for nothing and no one else. Shoyou loved his life. He always had the light, and most days, that was enough.  
Today was not most days.  
Today, it was raining. Normally, that didn't phase him. He usually woke up and started biking to school before the sun rose anyway, so it wasn't like he needed it to get started in the mornings. Rain didn't usually affect him, it wasn't a big deal when he could still feel the sun through the clouds, but he'd been feeling a little down lately, and waking up to darkness and rain wasn't helping. The ride to school was miserable. The rain was /cold/, and Shoyou wasn't prepared for that. At least his mom had reminded him to bring a change of clothes in a plastic bag.  
Kageyama had cheated on their race, and was already in the club room when Shoyou got there, which made his morning even worse. He'd been looking forward to having a good competition with his partner to brighten his day, maybe including a shouting match, and Kageyama had to go and wreck it. Shoyou didn't even notice that he was muttering rude things under his breath (in Kageyama's direction) until Sugawara stopped him to ask if everything was okay halfway through warm-ups. Yachi and Yamaguchi were watching him, looking concerned, and even Noya and Tanaka seemed to have noticed that something was wrong. Tsukishima was blissfully silent, for once in his life. Kageyama hadn't noticed the change in atmosphere yet. Typical Kageyama. Shoyou assured them that he was fine, smiling brightly to put everyone at ease. "I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! I can still practice!" He declared  
Sugawara seemed amused by that. "No one was suggesting you couldn't, Hinata. I was just wondering if there was something going on with you and Kageyama again, in case there was anything I could do?"  
"Nope, he's just a nasty cheater and I'm going to spike a ball at his head." Shoyou answered brightly, which caused Kageyama to finally take notice, if only to glare at him from across the court. Shoyou realized he was becoming numb to Kageyama's trademark serial killer glare. Was this desensitization a good thing, or did it mean that when Kageyama finally did snap and kill someone, Shoyou wouldn't have any advance warning? He decided to think about it later, if he remembered, and focused on volleyball for the rest of morning practice.  
There was a pop quiz in his first class of the day, and Shoyou was pretty sure he'd failed it. The rain only got stronger, and there was some muttering about club activities being cancelled today, in favor of making everyone go home before this got any worse. Shoyou figured he could stay anyway, Daichi-san and Suga-san would probably let him into the club room, since his house was so far away. Maybe he could go home with Kageyama, and finally see what it was that his partner was so nervous about showing him about his house.  
He got called on three times in his second class, and only had any idea what was going on once. The little giggles that came from the rest of the class really weren't helping Shoyou's mood, but he tried to keep his expression bright anyway. If the sun wasn't going to come out, Shoyou would just do its job for it. It couldn't be too hard to brighten up one day. The sudden crack of lightening across the classroom window and crack of thunder seemed to say otherwise. Shoyou ignored them.  
At lunch, the rain made sure everyone but the truly desperate stayed inside, and while Shoyou would've put himself in that category, a certain setter was keeping him out of the rain. "Dumbass, if you go out there you'll catch a cold, and then you can't play in the practice match this weekend." Kageyama could do to work on his communication skills, perhaps learn to speak entirely with his words instead of getting physical, because the hand he had clamped around Shoyou's skull really wasn't appreciated.  
"I get it I get it ow Bakageyama you're hurting me!" He yelled, struggling and trying to break Kageyama's hold.  
Kageyama released him, glaring, and taking an aggressive slurp from his milk box. It would have been funny, on any other day. Today, Shoyou's place in the sun wasn't available, and that meant a) no volleyball at lunch break, b) no soaking up energy for the rest of the day, and c) he was trapped inside with several hundred other bored, jittery high school students.  
A loud bang from somewhere down the second years' hallway made Shoyou nearly jump out of his skin, and barely managed to get Kageyama's attention. "I don't understand how you have such good reflexes in games, you're practically asleep all the time." Shoyou commented, irritated.  
"I'm not asleep in games." Kageyama responded, as if it were the most obvious thing he'd ever had to explain.  
Shoyou knew he was being a little ridiculous when he started muttering rude things again, but he was also really having a bad day. The bang turned out to be Tanaka trying to carry a desk, and Nishinoya getting a little too enthusiastic about helping him. The two were removed from each other's immediate proximity, for the good and safety of all. Forcibly separated, Noya decided to go bug Asahi, and Tanaka went looking for the other second years. RIP Azumane Asahi, RIP Ennoshita Chikara, Shoyou prayed privately for his teammates.  
By the time afternoon practice rolled around, Shoyou was pretty wound up. The rest of his classes had gone generally like the first two, and he was about ready to gnaw on a desk or something equally violent from stress. Thank everything for volleyball. The rain had slackened off enough that club activities were still on, and Shoyou was eternally grateful to the volleyball gods for that piece of luck. Although, apparently it wasn't really lucky. Kageyama wasn't tossing to him.  
"Bakageyama, give me a toss!" He demanded, at water break.  
"No." Came the laconic, uninformative reply.  
"Why the hell not?" Shoyou knew he shouldn't be snapping at Kageyama this early into practice, but in his own defense he'd had a long day and wasn't really in the mood to deal with chasing Kageyama all over the gym for the answer to a simple question. Sugawara and Daichi paused their conversation to send matching quelling glances in the direction of their troublesome first years.  
"You're not at your best today. Get it together, and I'll toss to you." Kageyama said, like he was explaining something to a very dense child.  
"I'm fine!"  
"You're not."  
"I am! If you'd toss to me, you'd see!"  
"I did. You're not."  
"You are so damn stubborn!"  
"You're wrong." Kageyama said simply, taking another drink from his squeeze bottle and turning back to the court.  
Shoyou made a frustrated noise. Tsukishima opened his mouth. "I swear to volleyball, Tsukishima, if you say anything I will actually punch you." Shoyou threatened.  
"In the knee." Tsukishima retorted. Smarting off was probably a spinal reflex, honestly, but Shoyou did not have the energy to put up with Tsukishima's spinal reflexes today. He started towards his fellow middle blocker, fully intent on doing murder. Yamaguchi, angel that he is, read the mood and stepped in.  
"Tsukki, don't be mean." He chided gently. "Shoyou, it's okay, you're not that short. Tsukki's just trying to make trouble."  
"He has a really crappy personality Shou, don't let it get to you!" Nishinoya grinned and clapped Shoyou on the shoulder, grinning.  
A deep breath in, a deep breath out, and his friends' intervention kept Shoyou from doing something he'd probably regret, if only because he'd get suspended. Not because Tsukishima didn't totally have it coming. He flashed a big smile. "I'm okay! I'll just be better than him at everything and show him up!"  
"That's the spirit! Show that bean-pole who's boss!" Nishinoya thumped him again, and ran off laughing to do receiving practice with Daichi and Ennoshita.  
Another unsatisfactory near-fight with Kageyama later, practice ended with a team meeting, and the first years were left with the cleanup as usual. Competitions over who could gather the most volleyballs (Shoyou lost), and who could put the net away the fastest (deemed a draw, after Kinnoshita had to come untangle them), and who could get changed the fastest (Shoyou lost again) ensued. Kageyama was being disgustingly smug about the whole thing, Shoyou thought. Did he really have to get that little smirk on his stupid face? Tsukishima nearly said something about it, but Yamaguchi smoothly redirected his friend's venom towards some safer target, like the kid in his class who'd forgotten the homework a third time. Shoyou felt sorry for anyone in Tsukishima's class, he really did.  
After official team practice ended, the rain forced everyone home. Outside practice was out of the question, unfortunately, but it wasn't like Shoyou had any other plans for the day. Maybe he'd go home and play some games, probably text Kenma about them. He didn't expect a response for a while, Kenma's after practice game-time was sacred. Shoyou didn't want to know what happened to people who interrupted this time. (Privately, he suspected that Kuroo-san had invaded Kenma's game-time exactly once before, and would never do it again, from the fear in the captain's eyes when he'd explained why Kenma never responded for an hour after practice.) He might bug Kageyama with volleyball ideas, since having the other boy's phone number was still kind of a novelty. He wondered if Kageyama was going to do his homework, and, idly, if he could be talked into sharing answers. Not that Shoyou had any faith in his setter's ability to get the answers right, Kageyama was only a genius in volleyball.  
The ride home was as miserable as the ride to school had been, and Shoyou could practically feel the weight of his day and his wet clothes pulling him down, making his trip longer and slower. He was irritable and grouchy and tired, and his family steered clear. Even Natsu seemed to pick up on it, and didn't come to ask him for help with her ribbons. Oddly, that almost made it worse. None of his family was going to put for the effort to find out what was wrong, so Shoyou sat in his room and stewed quietly. Not that Shoyou had any idea what was wrong either. He just wished someone would ask him. Someone who wasn't Sugawara, that is.  
Collapsed on his bed, trying not to think about anything, Shoyou's phone pinged. He glanced at it. Kageyama.  
He never initiated conversations usually, and Shoyou was a little bit stunned that suddenly he was actually being sought out. This immediately transformed to suspicion as he opened the phone. What did Kageyama even want?  
\--What was with you today?-- The text, of course, was short and irritatingly to the point.  
[What do you mean?] Shoyou decided to be difficult. If Kageyama was going to ask him what was wrong, he'd better do it properly.  
A few moments later, the phone pinged again. ---You almost punched Tsukishima. I know everybody wants to, but you don't usually try. You were really tired, too. Are you sleeping? You can't just not sleep.-- Shouyou could almost hear the frustrated yelling. He huffed a small laugh, kind of amused at his mental picture of Kageyama scowling and demanding proper self-care.  
[I'm sleeping. I always want to try to punch Tsukishima. He has a horrible personality. I don't know why Yamaguchi likes him. It's probably because he's tall.]  
\--So why were you tired? If you're sleeping.-- Shoyou's half-hearted attempt to change the subject from himself to bitching about Tsukishima didn't work.  
[Bad day?]  
\--Talk about it?--  
What? Kageyama was asking him if he wanted to talk about his bad day. Shoyou stared at his phone for a minute as his world tilted back and forth a few times. He had to be dreaming or something. Kageyama was not the type. Normally, he'd be all "fix your problems or I won't toss to you, dumbass," but for some reason he was acting concerned? Shoyou wasn't fooled. It was obviously Sugawara on Kageyama's phone, even if he had captured the other setter's inflection pretty well. There was a quick way to prove this theory, so Shoyou hit the call button.  
"What? Why'd you just call me?" Kageyama asked when he answered, voice sounding irritated.  
"To prove that you're really Sugawara trying to convince me that you care." Shoyou replied easily  
"I'm not Sugawara."  
"Yeah but he's there, right? It's gotta be him, or maybe Asahi-san, or Yamaguchi or somebody, you're never this nice."  
"I can be nice!" Kageyama half-shouted, offended.  
"Oh yeah? Name one time." Shoyou shot back. It felt a little better to be arguing with Kageyama than sitting alone in his room.  
It took him a minute or two to come up with something. "When we lost that match against-"  
"Something that isn't about volleyball."  
"Everything is about volleyball." Kageyama answered, and Shoyou could basically see the blank look his partner was probably sporting.  
"You know what I mean Bakageyama. A real time you were nice, just because you wanted to be nice, and not because you were worried about me breaking down and messing up the team."  
"Just now." Kageyama retorted triumphantly. "I texted you because you were all weird at practice and it was because I was worried about you, and not about the team." The 'how weird is that' was left unsaid, but could certainly be heard in the air.  
In all, Shoyou honestly agreed. How weird was that? "Yeah well." He hesitated. Then, "you were worried about me?"  
There was some low grumbling, then. "Yeah. I was. You had a bad day. Talk about it."  
Shoyou nearly laughed, Kageyama's comforting skills could use some work too. But hey, it was a start. He took a deep breath, and started to talk about his day. He could get used to this.


End file.
